


Not Alone

by NotAnAct



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAct/pseuds/NotAnAct
Summary: Nothing much to say about this. Ian and Paige are separated for a long time, Ian suffers a lot because of this until hopefully Paige shows up and saves him from this dark place he fell into.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter at some point if anyone is interested to see how this story unfolds.

It was a cold and rainy day in Atlanta, he was free for the weekend and had nothing planned whatsoever because all he could think of doing wouldn't be enjoyable...without her. It's been too long now since the last time they had the chance to be together, to explore each other's body, to show their love and just to be in each other's arms where they both felt safe.

He missed her so badly and the nights in which he wouldn't sleep because he was choking on his own tears for hours in a row were just one of the many things that proved just how lonely and lost he felt without her. For a long while now he tried to suppress his feelings for this woman that appeared in his life 6 years ago and completely swept him off his feet, but the heart-wrenching thought that their love is forbidden and he can't do anything about it didn't make that any easier.

He knew how wrong it was to feel this way about her when he was already someone else's. His heart wasn't in the right place anymore, but what could he do about that? Love is the one feeling no human being will ever be able to understand and control. When it happens, when you fall in love with someone there is nothing you can do to change that. Your mind will always wander off to that special person no matter how hard you try to deny that feeling.

His mind didn't have to go anywhere to get to her because she was always there, every second of the day and in his dreams all night long. Without realising, bitter tears started dropping from his eyes again. With the phone in his hand, he was now fighting the incredible urge to just go ahead and text her, although he knew he shouldn't do that because it was only making this situation harder for the both of them.

He promised he would stop trying to communicate with her...but the person he made that promise to wasn't there, she wouldn't have to find out...but what if she did? Trying to remember that last fight he had because of this, he threw the phone on the table, anger and despair overwhelming him. Looking at the bottle of whiskey that he left on the table last night and now knocked over with his phone, he slowly, with a moderate amount of hesitation, leaned over to reach for it.

Was he really going to go down this path again? Drink his problems away? With one last good glance at the bottle now clutched tightly in his hands, he made the ultimate decision once again. Leaning back on the sofa and tilting his head with the motion, he took a big gulp of the fiery liquid, letting it slide down his sore throat. He huffed at the thought that he'll wake up with the worst hangover ever in the morning, but he already made up his mind that he'll just keep drinking the whole weekend to escape the miserable situation he was currently in and no one could stop him.

A few minutes into his drinking session and the effect of the alcohol in his blood was already starting to fog up his vision and take his mind all over the place. Before he could realise, his laughter was echoing in the room, a random commercial that was now playing on the TV wildly amusing him. Was this really how he wanted to spend his whole weekend? Lounging on the sofa, laughing at random stuff on the TV and seeing how many bottles he can empty before throwing up or passing out somewhere around the house?

With a still half sober mind, he had a quick look at himself before the unpleasant feeling of pure embarrassment kicked in. He was a complete wreck. His dirty and messy hair that needed a good wash and the scruffy beard that was definitely getting too long now and needed a trim as soon as possible was giving him the ideal look of a homeless man. Fitting perfectly with that look was also the shirt that he couldn't be bothered to change since he arrived home last night and was still bearing the coffee stains from this morning when he, in his dizzy state from the lack of sleep, stumbled over a chair and spilled his mug all over his shirt and the kitchen floor. He didn't even try to clean that up yet and wasn't planning on doing it any time soon.

A hot shower and fresh clothes were something that he definitely needed right now, but his mind couldn't think about that...because what he truly needed was her, the only person who could pull him out from this endless abyss he was uncontrollably tumbling down into. And just like that, a stream of tears flooded his eyes, slowly sliding down his face. Not even the alcohol could save him from the pain he has to face every time his mind wanders off to her.

In an attempt to deal with the overwhelming thoughts that were now rushing through his mind, he downed the whole bottle of whisky and threw it on the floor, the loud noise of shattering glass echoing in his ears. With his eyes closed, he let his body sink in the soft pillows, the feeling of passing out already creeping up on him.

He lost track of time for how long he laid on that sofa, the alcohol now taking over his body, numbing any kind of pain. He felt at peace with himself, happy...although somewhere in the back of his mind he knew very well that it wouldn't last for long, that in the morning he'll wake up and start this madness all over again.

Just as he was about to get up and search for something else to drink, a sudden knock at the door forced his brain to sober up for a moment. Who would visit him this late in the night? A second knock finally made his body react and so he started walking, swaying on his feet and trying not to stumble on the short walk to the door. That didn't work too well because, after 3 unsteady steps that made him lose his balance, he felt his body thud to the ground with a loud bang followed by a cry of pain after multiple tiny shards of glass pierced his skin.

Whoever was at the door must have heard the commotion inside because the knocks grew louder and more desperate. Clenching his teeth in an attempt to resist the urge to scream in pain, he struggled to get back on his feet but quickly realized that he didn't have enough strength to do so while his body was intoxicated at such a degree. The knocks on the door kept going, now accompanied by a faint voice, a too-familiar one and so, not being able to believe his own ears he quickly crawled to the door, unlocking it before letting his body collapse to the ground.

The door flung open as much as his body lying in the way allowed it and a slim figure quickly slipped inside the apartment. His vision was blurry, he couldn't make out who it was, but once a caring and gentle touch reached his face he knew who it was, he knew everything will be alright now. He struggled to keep his eyes open, to focus on the fragile figure towering over him, a desperate voice begging him to not give up. It was in vain, he was rapidly losing consciousness and as lips softly pressed against his cheek, his body relaxed and allowed his mind to fall into a pit of strangely welcoming darkness. He will be alright now.


End file.
